1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid sending method and system. More specifically, the invention relates to the liquid sending method and system which can prevent or reduce a pulsation generated in a sending process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there were problems such as occurrences of an uneven coating and a vibration noise when the pulsation was generated in the sending process.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-156655 discloses a liquid sending method with using a structure which absorbs the pulsation by a gas pressure control device isolated with a thin film in the middle of the liquid sending. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-270429 discloses a method of preventing a pressure fluctuation by enlarging a sliding resistance with reducing a clearance between a valve body and a sliding part.